I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof edge constructions and, more particularly, to a combination drip edge member and rake which is integrally constructed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many building constructions comprise a plurality of vertical walls which are covered at their top by a roof. The roof typically slants downwardly and, in turn, is covered with a plurality of overlapping shingles. The combination of the sloping roof and the overlapping shingles, of course, forces water to flow downwardly along the roof and over its edge.
Typically, a facia board is secured for support to the building construction underneath the roof and against the adjacent vertical wall. In addition, a narrow facia strip is secured against the facia board and underneath the roof. The facia strip both maintains a finished appearance for the building construction and protects the facia board, roof and vertical wall junction against damage from the weather and particularly from water damage. A gutter or trough is also usually disposed along and below the edge of the roof in order to channel water falling from the roof edge away from the building construction.
This previously known building construction, however, has proved disadvantageous in that water oftentimes washes underneath the shingles and damages the roof. Similarly, ice oftentimes builds up and forces its way underneath the roof thus damaging it. In order to minimize such water damage it is often necessary to attach a flat elongated drip edge member between the roof and the shingles so that the outer edge of the drip edge member is spaced outwardly from and is substantially parallel to the roof edge. By use of these previously known drip edge members, the edge of the roof is effectively extended outwardly to minimize the backwashing of water underneath the shingles and also to eliminate ice buildup.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known roof constructions is that water often seeps behind the facia strip which rots and deteriorates not only the facia strip but also the roof and the vertical walls of the buildings. In order to protect the building construction against this latter type of water damage, a device commonly known as a rake, is provided around and protects the facia strip. More specifically, the rake typically includes a portion which extends between the roof and shingles, a second portion which extends downwardly over the facia strip and a third member which extends inwardly underneath the bottom end of the facia strip. The rake thus covers and protects the facia strip. Rakes have also been used to cover the old roof when reroofing an existing roof. The rakes thus protect the roof structure and also desirably give a new edge look.
It has been the previous practice to secure both a drip edge member and a rake along the edge of the roof in order to protect both the roof, facia board, and the facia strip from water damage. This previous construction, of course, necessitates overlapping portions of the drip edge member and the rake between the roof and the shingles which results in metal wastage and, therefore, increases building costs. Moreover, the attachment of both a drip edge member and a rake along the roof edge is awkward and time consuming in practice which accordingly results in increased labor costs.